A voice in the distance
by danielita
Summary: Harry dies trying to save Mione. how can she cope with Harry's death? PLease review!


DISCLAIMER: HEY GUYS! SORRY IF I HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR SOME OTHER KIND OF MISTAKES. BUT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE IS SPANISH!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!  
  
I was sitting my the window, in a cold winter afternoon. I was 26, and a writer at the Daily prophet in my free time. But I was an auror. I live alone. I was sitting, remembering.  
  
I looked at his lifeless body in his coffin. Tears rolling down my cheek. How could I let this happen? It had been all my fault. I am Hermione Granger, this is my story.  
  
We were walking, hand by hand in the Hogwarts grounds, by the lake. We were a couple since a year ago, and in a month, we would graduate from Hogwarts, and we were going to get married. But we didn't. As I said, we were walking hand by hand.  
  
"Mione, I love you so much" he told me, while we were hugging. I smiled. Harry was the only one who ever called my Mione. Everyone else, called me Herm, Hermy or Hermione. But not Harry.  
  
"I love you too baby" I answered.  
  
"ah sweet what a sweet couple you make. Miss know it all mud-blood Granger, and potty head boy" said a voice we immediately recognize as Voldemort.  
  
I shouted. I was still afraid of him. I would always be. Voldemort was alone.  
  
"Calm down, 'Mione" he told me. "what do u want Voldemort?" he said, bravely. That's why I love him so much. Always so brave yet sweet and caring.  
  
"Uh nothing Potter, You know, kill you, as always. But this time, you won't get away" he said dangerously.  
  
Without another word, Voldemort pointed his wand to Harry's chest and pronounced the mortal words. But my love for him was so great that I couldn't' let him die. I pulled his toe and he fell to the floor. The Avada Kedabra didn't reach him. He smiled at me, as we both stood up.  
  
"You filthy little mud-blood" he said.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that again!" Harry shouted at him angrily.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, no one will call her anything again." Voldemort said coldly.  
  
He laughed. He pointed to MY chest.  
  
"Avada Kedabra" he shouted. But Harry moved and placed him self in front of me, and the course hit him in the chest. He fell down, dead. Just like that. His eye open. Looking angrily at nothing.  
  
"no!!" I shouted to the air. "Harry please don't die. Don't leave me! I love you Harry, please wake up!" I cried, kneeling bye her side.  
  
Voldemort laughed like crazy. Standing there, still pointing at where we had been standing. I looked up at him. My eyes shining of anger and of the tears. I stood, up. I grabed my wand.  
  
"you'll pay for this, bastard, you will!" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. I pointed to him. And whispered "Avada Kedabra". Voldemort, died rite there. I guess he was so amazed he didn't do anything to defend himself. But I killed him. And it felt good.  
  
Ron came and hugged me. He had always been a good friend, always by my side, always there for me. We were both suffering. I hugged him. And cried in his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh Hermy, it's ok.it's ok" he whispered, trying to confort me.  
  
"No it's not! It is not ok! It is my fault!" I said, and ran, as fast as I could, away from him, away from them. Away from everything.  
  
Finally, I reached a deserted place, where I sat down and cried. I hugged my knees and remembered Harry. How could I ever forgive my self? How could I ever FORGET Harry? I would never be able to. I would cry every day.  
  
"Mione" I heard some one whispered.  
  
"Go away, I want to be alone!" I shouted.  
  
"Mione" whispered the voice again. I looked up. No one was there. But.wait.Harry was the only one who ever called me Mione. And this voice.sounded oddly like Harrys'  
  
"Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Here love, turn around"  
  
I did as the voice told me. And I almost shouted with what I saw.  
  
"Harry!" I exclaimed "But.I thought you were dead!" I said confused.  
  
"I am baby" he said.  
  
I moved forwards, towards him, and extended my hand, and touched him. I could touch him.  
  
"How can you be dead? You are solid! I can feel your skin and flesh!"  
  
"I know you can, Mione. I know you can. It is only for tonight. I came to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Harry! I miss you so much! Please don't go" I begged.  
  
"I have to, love. Understand me, please" he said, hugging him.  
  
It felt so nice, to be in his arms again. He pulled me away from him, and looked at me in the eyes. He must have seen the pain in my eyes. Notice how much I was suffering.  
  
"I am sorry" he whispered.  
  
"It was all my fault! It was all my fault! Forgive me Harry!" I cried.  
  
"No. It was NOT you fault. I wanted to save you" he said.  
  
He then kissed me. I felt his lips. I felt his tongue, playing with mine. I felt his hands in my hips. Moving up and down. In my back. I felt his neck. His hair. And tears rolled down my cheek. He pulled away.  
  
"I came to tell you" he started " that you must move on. Forget me"  
  
"What? No I can't! I love you too much!. I will never forget you! I won't! how can you ask me that?" I said, angrily.  
  
"Listen love. I love you too. But I am gone. And you can't make me come back! You have to continue, move on! Marry have children."  
  
"I can't Harry! I will never forget you." I said, crying madly.  
  
He kissed me gently in the lips. A small kissed. I waned him to stay longer. I wanted him to stay.  
  
"I have to go, baby. Please do as I say. I will always be by your side. I will take care of you" he whispered. He started walking away from me.  
  
"Don't go! Please! Come back! Come back! Don't! I love you!!" I shouted.  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione. I always will" I heard his voice somewhere in the distance.  
  
He has disappeared.  
  
And know sitting by the window, I realize he was right. 9 years ago, he died. I have to move on. Of course, I will never forget him. But I must move on. I close my eyes tro prevent more tears from rolling down my cheeks. My eyes should be dry from crying.  
  
"I love you so much, Harry" I say to my self for the last time, knowing that I will not have an answer.  
  
But surprisingly, I do.  
  
"Me too 'Mione" A voice in the distance said. 


End file.
